the_pokemon_cffandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Ash
The episode begins with a young girl named Lima happily waking up in the morning. She then goes down stairs to where her mom is who asks if she’s exited to start on her journey and asks if she’s decided on what starter to pick. Lima says she that she is excited but hasn’t yet decided on what starter to pick. Her mom tells her to take her time and gives her some breakfast but then asks if she’s decided what to do on her journey yet. Lima explains that she’s torn between becoming a professional Pokémon Ringer like her mom is or a Pokémon Trainer/Gym leader like her “dad” is. This reminds her mom about a something and says that Lima’s dad has been having trouble running the gym in Gusandra City. Meanwhile, Ash is on a boat with Pikachu just arriving in Dockane City in the Zenia Region talking to professor Oak on one of those PC box devices. Oak wishes Ash luck and tries to tell him about some but before he can, Rotom appears and electrocutes him in which Oak says he’ll call Ash back due to some electrical difficulties. With that, Ash and Pikachu are very excitingly rush off the boat into the city shouting about how he’s going to win the Zenia League, running past many new Pokémon which he’s never seen before. Meanwhile, Lima is all ready and leaves the house with her mother waving wishing her luck. Back with Ash though, he soon gets rather lost and can’t find Professor Baobab’s laboratory anywhere in the city. But as he’s wondering around, he aimlessly nearly bumps into Lima but then falls to the floor. Lima asks if he’s okay in which he gets up and apologises. He then tells her that he’s looking for the Pokémon Laboratory but can’t find it anywhere. Lima then explains to him that the laboratory technically isn’t in the actual city and is instead inside the Filan jungle up on the hills behind the city. Lima explains that she’s also a new trainer going to get her first Pokémon. Ash then introduces himself and Pikachu and so does Lima. However, watching from above on the hills near the jungle, Team Rocket are spying on Ash saying that Pikachu is “located”. However, Meowth then accidently falls backwards on a rock and sees a curious lizard-like Pokémon behind him. James then looks on his tablet device and says that it’s a Flazard. Jessie then suggests that they capture it instead, so Meowth jumps on trying to grab it but it jumps out the way. The group then chase after it into the jungle but it then leads them into a whole group of Flazards who then get angry at them for trespassing into their territory and begin attacking them with ember. However, when Meowth jumps out the way of one of the embers, it flies past hitting the tree which then catches on fire and quickly begins to spread. Team Rocket then scurry away quickly. Back with Ash and Lima who are now entering the Filan Jungle, Lima says that if they stick to the path then they won’t run into any dangers and will lead them straight to the Pokémon Laboratory. Once at the laboratory, they enter and are welcomed by Professor Baobab who figures that Lima must be there for her starters and also mentions that there’s another new trainer coming today but he hasn’t yet showed up. Baobab then questions Ash due to him already having a Pokémon on him (Pikachu). Ash then explains that he’s from Kanto and came to register for the Pokémon League. Professor Baobab understands and so he goes to get the starter Pokémon when suddenly, one of Baobab’s assistants rushes in yelling that the Flazards and Graptors have gone mad and have started a forest fire. Professor Baobab then panics and rushes outside to see, warning Ash and Lima to stay inside. Baobab then runs outside to see Team Rocket cowering from the Flazards and Graptors who look mad at them. Team Rocket then notice that the Laboratory door is open and quickly dash in causing all the Flazards and Graptors to chase after them. Baobab then quickly slams the door tight, locking it before the Flazards and Graptors can get in. Ash sees Team Rocket and instantly gets mad assuming that this is their fault but Team Rocket just blame it on the Flazards and Graptors instead. However, the Flazards and Graptors then break through the doors and begin attacking. Baobab tells everyone to get out of the laboratory and grabs the 3 starter Pokémon on the way out. Once everyone is outside, Baobab sends out the 3 starters to help fend off. The Aquina loses its cool about it but the Volava is determined where as the Shrubud isn’t sure what to think. Either way, Baobab tells Aquina to use water gun but one of the Graptors intercepts it with Razor Leaf, reminding Professor Baobab that Flazard and Graptor are Grass/Fire Types. Meanwhile, Team Rocket decide to climb up a tree to get away from the mayhem although the tree is surrounded by Flazards and Graptors. Back with Ash, Lima, Prof. Baobab and his assistants, they’re still fending off the Flazards and Graptors in which Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt and while it does hit on target, it only makes the other Graptors angrier. Lima then notices that the Shrubud is cornered by Flazards in which Lima gets confident enough to jump in and save the Shrubud before being harmed by the Flazards. However, this causes the Flazards to chase after Lima but then she accidently trips over and the Flazards attack with Ember. But just as she is laying helplessly on the floor, Shrubud jumps in front of the attack to protect Lima. Shocked and touched by Shrubuds bravery, she quickly picks up the injured Shrubud and rushes over to where Ash, Professor Baobab and his assistants are. However, they are all now completely surrounded by Flazards and Graptors with no way out, and their Pokémon are becoming weak. The Graptors on all sides then begin charging up a fatal flame blast attack when suddenly, the sun begins shining exetremley brightly in which everyone, even the Graptors and Flazards looks up to see a strange vague figure in the sun. This also catches the attention of Team Rocket in their treetop as well as a young trainer with white hair. Professor Baobab then wonders “could it be?” as does his assistants. But now, what will become of Ash, Lima and the others? To view Episode 2 see Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime - Episode 2: New Rivals for a New Region! Category:Episodes